


I'd Like to Teach You Some New Things

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: John likes to have a good time every now and again, and tonight he's headed for his usual bar looking to pick someone up to let off some steam. Usually, he prefers someone familiar, but when he arrives tonight, someone new catches his interest.*unrelated to any of my other works*





	I'd Like to Teach You Some New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I read the one Johnny/Brice fic here I think, and I've been in a bit of a 'Brice smut' mood for some reason, so here's the result of that. I am also apparently incapable of writing porn without plot, so enjoy.
> 
> and yes i do find it funny the word count is 6969. i swear i didn't plan that.

John picks out the kid the moment he enters the bar. ‘Kid’ does feel a little hypocritical, as John is barely more than a kid himself at twenty-four, but as a fireman and paramedic, he feels a little older sometimes. It’s a lot of responsibility. _And that’s why I’m here._ This bar is a great cruising spot. He can just come and pick out someone for a quick bit of fun, let off some steam, and let loose. Everyone here tonight is familiar. If John doesn’t know them by name, he at least knows them by sight.

Everyone except this kid. He sits alone in a booth, sipping a beer and fidgeting. John can’t tell if the guy is younger than him or if he simply looks young. He’s got a mop of light brown hair and big glasses, and that can play tricks when trying to guess age. Across the room, he can see Dave eyeing the newcomer like a piece of meat. _Aw, hell no._ John knows (from experience, unfortunately) that Dave should not be allowed anywhere near nervous newcomers. A fierce sort of protectiveness rises up in John’s chest, and he makes his way over to sit with the newcomer.

“Hey,” he says easily, smirking, “don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“You’re probably correct. I’ve never been here before.”

His speech is strange, a little stilted, but it’s nice. He looks up at John, his eyes a startlingly silver blue, and John’s heart flutters.

“Good thing I’m here, then.”

“Why is that?”

“ ‘Cause I know everyone here. First time in a place like this?”

The deep flush of his cheeks is enough answer for John. He chuckles, says, “No offense, but I can tell… and if I can tell, so can everyone else here. Ya gotta be careful, ‘cause some of these fellas like fresh meat a ‘lil too much. Here…”

John moves from the opposite side of the booth to sit beside the newcomer. He’s warm, radiating nervous energy, built as lithe as John. _And he’s cute, too. That sure don’t hurt._ His lips are plush and plump and look like they could do some downright sinful things.

“See that fella over there? The big guy in the grey shirt? That’s Dave. He’s been lookin’ at you like a tiger looks at steak, which makes sense ‘cause he loves preyin’ on ‘lil skinny things like us, ‘specially if they’re nervous. And he likes it real rough, him and his friend there with him. Don’t let either one of ‘em near ya… unless you’re into that sort of thing, of course.”

“I don’t think I am… but I’m not really sure what I’m into.”

“Plenty of time to find out,” John smiles, continues, “Fella there in the fancy red shirt? He’s dirty, and he’s a whore. Literally. Guy with him is his pimp. Again, steer clear. Jerry especially’ll try to talk ya into bein’ one of his whores, too. Keeps ‘em all high and drugged up so they can’t protest. Don’t think you’re into that, either, not a sweet thing like you.”

Newcomer flushes a deep red at the compliment. John’s heart flutters again.

“Now, those two there are a couple. If they were a straight couple, they woulda been married twenty years ago.”

“Then why are they here?” Newcomer asks.

“One in blue has a kinky thing for watchin’ his partner fuck other guys… or get fucked. He’s versatile. I did it once, and I didn’t hate it, but it’s probably not your cup ‘a tea, kid.”

“No, probably not.”

John goes on to point out everyone, ensuring Newcomer would know who everyone was when he returned. _And I hope he returns._ Newcomer listens intently, like he’s taking mental notes, which is good because John would hate for something bad to happen to him. He seems like a sweet boy, seems polite and a bit shy and more than a bit nervous.

“Why don’t ya tell me a ‘lil about yourself?” John asks.

“Must I?”

“Not if ya don’t want to, I guess… I mean, I ain’t askin’ for your life story or nothin’, just a ‘lil background. Like, are you from LA?”

“I’m not,” Newcomer says quietly, “I’m from Florida. I just arrived about a month ago. I’m waiting to start a new job.”

“What’s that?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“That’s alright. I don’t tell anyone my job, either,” John says, “I’m not from here originally, either. I was born in Oklahoma. Hope it won’t bother ya that I’m half-Indian.”

“I don’t see why that should bother me,” he replies.

“Bothers some people,” John shrugs, secretly very pleased, “Anything else fun I should know?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what you consider fun. Umm… I used to work on a farm that grows watermelons,” he tells John.

“Really? I grew up on a ranch. Raised beef cattle. It was tough, but I loved it.”

“I’ve always wondered what that would be like. There were some cattle ranches nearby, but they weren’t close enough for me to work at,” Newcomer says, “I suppose there’s still time for me to try it.”

“Reckon there is, yeah. Ya could always go to a dude ranch or somethin’,” John smirks.

He finally gets a little smile out of Newcomer, one he tries to hide by ducking his head.

“Aw, don’t do that, babe. I wanna see ya smile. Makes ya even cuter.”

Newcomer’s eyes go wide, his cheeks flushing deep pink as he asks, “You-? You think I’m cute?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do. Why?”

“No one- umm… I’ve never heard anyone mean it before.”

John’s brow knits in confusion, and Newcomer explains, “No one at home liked me very much. I was a popular target for bullying… and that was without them knowing I’m queer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I really am… and I’m tellin’ ya I mean it. I think you are very cute,” John brings up his hand and strokes a finger over Newcomer’s jawline, enjoying his little shiver, “I think you are very cute indeed, babe, ‘specially when ya blush like that.”

_You’re fallin’, John. Better watch yourself._ He takes another long sip of beer, his finger still slowly stroking over Newcomer’s cheek. Silvery eyes look into his. _Oh yeah, I’m fallin’._

“Before, uh, before we get much farther, how old are you?”

“Twenty-two. Why?”

“Because if ya weren’t old enough, I wasn’t gonna keep tryin’ to make a pass at ya.”

“How could I be drinking in a bar if I wasn’t of drinking age?” he asks innocently.

John lets out a bark of laughter, tells him, “Oh baby, you are cute. You got a lot to learn, though.”

“Well, how old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

Newcomer says nothing else, simply sips his beer, his eyes still on John’s, and John doesn’t think his heart ever stopped fluttering. _We’re doin’ somethin’ tonight._ They sit in silence for a moment, drinking and looking at each other. Newcomer seems to be shedding some of his nervousness, at least, but he keeps his hands to himself; John wishes he wouldn’t. His arm snakes around Newcomer’s shoulders, and he finally asks, “You drive here?”

“Yes.”

“What do ya drive?”

“A ’56 Ford F-100, all stock.”

“Sounds nice. Y’know, I like old trucks. I’d, uh, love to have a look at it.”

“I’m assuming you mean sooner rather than later.”

“I sure do.”

Newcomer drains the last of his beer, and John follows suit before exiting the booth. They head out to the parking lot. John notes some of the envious stares as they leave, feels pride swell up in his chest. _That’s right. I’m the one leavin’ with him._ His truck is very nice indeed, a classic painted a light green, the interior clean and spartan. It’s somehow what John expected. They climb into the cab, and Newcomer’s nervousness is suddenly back. He doesn’t look at John, fidgets, picks at his nails.

“You ever been with anybody before?” John asks.

“No… I’m from a small town, so there was no way I could, especially with how I was bullied. I suppose I could’ve gone to the nearest city, but I was worried I might somehow run into someone I know,” Newcomer replies, “I’m new here. No one knows me.”

“So ya figured it’d be safe. I understand. Ya never done anything at all?”

“No, nothing… I- I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

“Lucky for you, I’m an amazing kisser. If you’d like to do that, I mean.”

There’s a moment where John worries he’ll have to go back inside to get his rocks off, but Newcomer finally whispers, “Ye-Yes. I think I would like that, but… umm… could I- could you tell me your name?”

“I’m John. Tell me yours?”

“My name is Craig.”

John offers him a smile, hooks a finger under his chin, tells him, “Promise I’ll be gentle, Craig,” and leans in. At the first touch of their lips, Craig stiffens but relaxes after a moment. His lips are as soft as they look. John doesn’t use his tongue yet. He just moves his lips slightly, trying to coax Craig into doing the same.

“C’mon, babe, don’t make me do all the work,” John smirks.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Just follow my lead. Do what I do.”

It’s a number of little kisses all built into one, John’s lips working slowly but surely, his movements precise. Finally, Craig follows suit, clumsily mimicking John. A tentative hand rests on John’s cheek, slender and calloused and gentle. It’s wonderful. Perfect. It’s also a bit strange. John usually prefers guys who are a bit more forceful but not too much. He likes guys who know what they’re doing and what they want. Someone like Craig is not his usual type at all, but he’s loving this.

John cups Craig’s cheek in turn and flicks his tongue against Craig’s lip. He stiffens again.

“You’re okay, baby,” he breathes into the scant space between them, “You’re okay. I’m takin’ care of ya. I’m here to make ya feel good. Ya wanna feel good, Craig?”

“Ye- Yes, John, I do.”

“Then lemme make ya feel good…”

He presses back in, sucking Craig’s plush bottom lip between his teeth, a shiver rolling up his spine at the little whimper Craig gives. John flicks his tongue again, and this time Craig parts his lips, letting John lick his way in. There’s still a faint taste of beer. John’s hand slips around the back Craig’s head, his fingers weaving into the brown hair. Craig’s hand twitches against his cheek. He remains passive for a few seconds, and John almost breaks the kiss to complain again. Craig’s tongue finally moves, slipping deftly into John’s mouth. A moan escapes John’s throat, swallowed down by his increasingly active partner.

_Fuck, this is nice._ John loves kissing. This is among his favorite activities, so he pours all his skill and enthusiasm into this kiss. It’s Craig’s first, after all, and he deserves a good one. Thankfully, Craig seems to be a fast learner. He’s picking up the pace and gently probing and sometimes pulls back for a teasing flick of his tongue like John did earlier. _This is very nice._ When Craig repeats John’s trick of sucking on the bottom lip, John moans so low in his throat it’s almost a growl.

“Quick learner over here,” he pants.

“I like to learn new things,” Craig replies breathlessly.

“That’s good ‘cause I’d like to teach ya some new things, Craig. Can I touch ya? Just your chest for now?”

“I’d like that.”

John slips his hand up Craig’s shirt, finds a taut stomach and smooth chest and nipples peaked from arousal. Pale eyes are almost completely eclipsed by black, pupils blown with lust. _He’s beautiful…_

“So beautiful,” John murmurs, “Craig, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful.”

He swoops in for another kiss, his cock extremely interested in the proceedings, hard and aching. Craig lets him lick sloppily into his mouth. It’s wet and ungraceful but feels amazing. He rolls one of Craig’s nipples between his fingers, and Craig gasps against John’s lips, his mouth falling open. Seeing his opportunity, John kisses his way to Craig’s jaw, trails his lips over it, moves down lower. His lips ravage Craig’s throat, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. He’s seized with a strange desire to mark this newcomer, to make him his, to show he was here first, but he knows that would be risky for Craig. _I’ll look for a spot._ Craig is slowly coming undone, panting and quietly whimpering.

“Please, John, I’d like to touch you,” he manages.

“Then touch me, baby.”

Those wonderful hands slip under John’s shirt and caress his torso, constantly moving. John pulls away from his throat long enough to tell him, “Unbutton my shirt,” before kissing up near his ear. Fingers stutter on John’s buttons as he nips at Craig’s earlobe and sets to work on his shirt. His lips trail back down Craig’s neck to his chest as he reveals more and more skin. When John makes his way to one of those pink nipples and closes his mouth over it, Craig actually whines, scrabbling for the last buttons of John’s shirt.

“John-… John, please,” he gasps, nails raking over John’s chest and flank.

“Please what? What do ya want?”

“I don’t- don’t know.”

“Mm, I can think of somethin’. I’m in a givin’ mood tonight,” John replies.

Craig’s eyes go wide behind his glasses (that have miraculously stayed on), and John clarifies, “No, I ain’t givin’ ya that. Don’t think you’re quite ready to get fucked just yet… but I can give ya a blowjob. And again, you’re dealin’ with an expert.”

“I don’t know that I’m prepared to reciprocate.”

“You don’t hafta worry about that just now. This is all about you, baby, all about makin’ you feel good… Just lemme get ya situated here the way I want ya…”

He gets Craig backed up against the drivers’ door, one leg along the back of the bench seat, the other stretched out with his foot on the floor. _Just how I want him._ John leans in for another quick kiss before kissing down Craig’s chest, easily undoing his pants as he does so. Craig’s dick is just this side of small, but John is anything but disappointed. It juts up perfectly, its base nested in a dark thatch of hair, the head deep pink and shining with precum. He just wants to swallow him down, but he has to go slow, has to make Craig feel good. _And I’m gonna make him feel so good…_

John gets himself into position and leans down, flicking his tongue over the head a few times before he finally wraps his lips around it. The choked noise Craig makes goes straight to his cock. Still, John sets his mind to the task before him and takes it slow. Leaving the head for the time being, he works on the shaft. He kisses down the side, licks a slow stripe up the underside, repeats the action with the other side. Fingers twist in his hair, making his cock twitch in his pants. John returns his attention to the head, simply wrapping his lips around it and laving it with his tongue. Muscles twitch and shiver in Craig’s thighs and abdomen. John pulls his lips off Craig’s dick with a purposefully obscene pop, tells him, “Don’t gotta stay still on my account, Craig. You can move… You can show me just how much ya like it. Ya ain’t gonna hurt me none, baby. Tell me what ya like.”

With that, John swallows Craig to the base of his cock, nose buried in the dark hair. Craig cries out, his hips rolling up to meet John’s mouth. When John hums his satisfaction, he rolls them again, moaning. _Yes, baby, tell me you like it._ His position isn’t exactly comfortable, but it works. He simply bobs his head up and down, enjoying the weight and feel of Craig’s cock, enjoying the taste of him. The feeling of fingers tightly gripping his hair isn’t too bad, either. The small truck cab is filled with the quiet sounds of John sucking Craig off and Craig gasping and whimpering and panting above him. _He’s close._ John can practically feel Craig getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Please, John- _ah_! I- I’m gonna-!“

The sound Craig makes when he comes is almost a sob, his hips jerking up, his thighs shuddering at either side of John’s head. Cum splashes the back of his throat in hot spurts, and John eagerly swallows it down, still sucking gently as Craig rides out his orgasm. Once he’s certain his job is done, John pushes himself up and kisses Craig once more, kisses slowly and lazily.

“How was that?” he asks with a smirk.

“It was amazing.”

“Good. Y’know, Craig, I’d like to do that again sometime… hopefully soon… if you’d like to, too, that is.”

“Doing this again sounds good. I’d like that.”

“Perfect. Now, I got kinda a weird schedule with work… so if you’d like I can give ya my number so we can still meet up,” John offers.

“The truck is a bit cramped, and so I think it would be nice to come up with alternate arrangements,” Craig replies, smiling faintly, “You could show me what else you’re an expert at, John. So far, you seem to have quite the repertoire.”

“We could do that… we sure could.”

“Then I suppose it’s a deal. Would you like me to take of your-…”

“I certainly won’t turn ya down, but ya don’t hafta suck me off if ya don’t wanna. Ya can just jerk me off. I’ll be perfectly happy with that.”

“I’ve never touched anyone else.”

“Just do what ya think feels good. I’ll tell ya if I want somethin’ different.”

Craig pauses a moment before tentatively reaching over to undo John’s pants and pulling out his cock. He’s still painfully hard, his balls aching for release, so even Craig’s basic and ungraceful movements feel pretty damn good. John gives him a little bit of advice here and there, to twist his hand a certain way or adjust his grip. It doesn’t really matter. John is so aroused he cums in just a couple minutes, spurting over Craig’s hand and his own chest, a groan rumbling through him.

After that, they clean up and button their shirts. John fishes out a pen from somewhere and writes his number on Craig’s wrist, kisses it, kisses Craig. They meet again a few days later for a repeat performance, then the night after that. Being a firefighter means John has odd hours and his health isn’t always a sure thing. He and Craig meet up a total of ten times, during which they trade blowjobs and handjobs and John even eats ass, but they never fuck. John really wants to do that.

But then he comes down with an awful fever. John damn near falls off a building and then does fall into a coma. He’s out of commission for about three weeks. He doesn’t call Craig when he gets out, though (even if he wants to). Craig has surely moved on, and while the thought is painful, it’s not unexpected. They weren’t exclusive by any means, each welcome to fuck whomever he wants. _We coulda been, though… I kinda wish we were._ Now, that is an unexpected thought, but as time goes on, he realizes how true it is. He sad when he no longer sees Craig at the cruising bar, and even though he tries to have fun, no one else holds his interest like Craig had. He stops going after a while, too.

“Johnny?”

“Huh? What?”

“What is with you lately?” his partner asks, “You’re zonin’ out an awful lot.”

“Oh, it- it’s nothin’, Roy. What were ya sayin’?”

“I was sayin’ we’re gonna have a helluva shift coming up,” Roy tells him, “We’ve got a trainee with us, and you’ll never guess who.”

“Who is it-? Oh, shit… not-“

“Yup. Craig Brice is our trainee next shift.”

John swears again. He’s never met Brice personally, but no one has anything nice to say about him except that he’s incredibly smart. _But apparently also an incredible smartass._ John just isn’t looking forward to being second-guessed all shift by a trainee… and certainly not by one named Craig. Even after a year, those wounds are still pretty fresh. That’s not something he can talk about with Roy, after all. So he just waits for the next shift, steels himself to work with the Walking Rulebook for an entire shift.

John walks into 51s on Wednesday morning, fully prepared (as well as he can be) to deal with Craig Brice, and heads into the bay where he hears Roy talking. His heart stops. His breath catches in his chest. There’s Brice, lean and long, with a mop of light brown hair and big glasses and plush lips and silvery eyes. _Oh, now this is just unfair._

“Oh hey, Johnny,” Roy says.

There’s a flash of recognition from Craig but nothing else. He simply gets to his feet and greets John, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gage. I’m Craig Brice.”

_Ouch._

“Yeah, it’s good to meet you too, Craig-“

“Please, I prefer to use surnames while on the job. I believe it makes for a more professional environment,” he says.

“Whatever you say, Brice.”

_This is beyond unfair._ They manage to make it through the day with minimal tension, but as night falls, John finds himself needing to say something. He makes sure they’re the last two left in the locker room, and he quietly asks, “So what’ve you been up to the last year? I never saw ya at the bar anymore.”

“I never saw you, either.”

“I was laid up for a few weeks, was in Rampart for a while-“

“And I suppose you were incapable of picking up the phone?” Craig snaps, “I may be a bit naïve when it comes to physical matters, but I am not stupid. I can recognize a dismissal when I see one. I was dismissed.”

“I was incapable, as a matter of fact. I was damn near in a coma for a week, and if I hadn’t’ve been tied in, I woulda fell off a building, too. Ask Roy. He was outta his mind worried I was gonna die ‘cause the other fireman that got sick with me did die.”

Some of the anger fades from Craig’s expression. John sighs, looks away, softly says, “After I was out, I figured you’d probably moved on. Most fellas would after a month of not hearin’ back… and since I didn’t see ya at the bar, I figured you- you were happy with whoever ya moved on with, so I wasn’t about to try to come get between ya.”

“I, umm… I didn’t move on,” Craig tells him, “I just stopped going to the bar when I stopped hearing from you. I-… I didn’t want to be with anyone else.”

His last few words are so quiet John can barely hear them, but hear them he does. He wants to pull Craig into his arms and kiss him, but he knows immediately that’s a bad idea. He settles for squeezing Craig’s hand, explains, “I did go back a few times… fooled around a bit, but-… I didn’t really wanna be with anyone else, either.”

“We work together, John, we really shouldn’t-“

“I can name about fifteen gay firemen, not countin’ us, and pretty much they’re all fuckin’ each other. It’s better. We’re the only ones who know what we go through, after all, so we’re the best at helping each other. Besides, if we weren’t workin’ together, would ya still wanna be together?”

“Yes, I would-“

“Then that settles it.”

“-but I’m worried someone would find out.”

“They won’t, but if you’re on the fence, I won’t push ya one way or the other. Just-… Just- I want ya to do what’s gonna make ya happy, okay, Craig?”

John chances bringing his hand up to Craig’s cheek, feels almost dizzy from happiness when Craig leans into his touch. He lets himself linger only a moment before pulling his hand back and telling Craig, “C’mon, we gotta turn in, Brice. Gotta get what sleep we can.”

Thankfully, no one asks what they were talking about. John simply takes up his bunk beside Roy and Craig his on the end of the row next to Chet. In the morning, before they leave, Craig pulls John aside and tells him, “I’ll consider what you said, John. Please don’t be upset if I don’t call right away, though. I-… I need some time to think.”

“That’s fine… but ya don’t hafta be a stranger. You can call me even if it’s not to hook up. I know a ‘lil about paramedic medicine, after all.”

“I’ll remember that. Goodbye, John.”

“Bye, Craig.”

“What was that about?” Roy asks.

“Huh? Oh, uh, Brice just had a question about somethin’ from one of our runs yesterday. I told him he could call me if he had any more questions.”

Roy accepts that answer, says, “That’s awful good of ya, Johnny, especially since I was thinkin’ ya didn’t like him too much. Ya seemed awful tense around him sometimes.”

“He just got on my nerves sometimes, that’s all. He didn’t get on your nerves?”

“Oh, he did, don’t get me wrong, but you just seemed particularly pissed off. So that’s why I was surprised to see you two talkin’ like that, like you were real friendly.”

“Roy, I am real friendly! I’m about the friendliest person there is!”

The little spat seems to take Roy’s mind off seeing John talking to Craig, which is precisely what John wanted to do. Craig does call him a couple days later but not for sex. He mostly calls John to ask questions for his paramedic training or to simply talk to him, and while it’s nice, it’s not what John wants. He endures, though, all in the hope Craig will come back to him. He endures for about six months.

Then he gets bitten by a rattlesnake during a run. It sucks. His leg hurts and he feels dizzy and sick and tired, and as much as he loves Chet, he wants Craig here with him. He wakes in the middle of the night and again at sunrise. Roy and Chet come to see him in the early afternoon, which is very nice indeed, but he does want to see Craig still. John almost died, again, and he doesn’t want to accidentally push Craig away like last time. Unfortunately, his prayers aren’t answered, and Craig doesn’t pick up his phone. John will be spending one more lonely night in the hospital. He sleeps fitfully, waking when the door opens, expecting to see a nurse. He does not.

“Craig!”

“Hello, John. I know I’m not supposed to be in here after visiting hours, but I had to see you. I’m here with 14s dropping off a patient and Dr. Early told us what happened and I was just so worried because you could’ve died and-“

“Hey, slow down there, babe. Just c’mere…” John says, holding out his arms.

Craig immediately accepts the hug, tightly wrapping his arms around John, and John can’t stop the contented sigh that leaves his lips. _I’ve missed this so much._

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, “Fuck, I’ve missed ya so much. Seein’ ya again at 51s that day… seein’ ya here… Craig, goddammit, I missed ya so much.”

“I’ve missed you, John… very much… more than you could ever know.”

They hold each other for a long moment before Craig finally pulls away, his eyes wet. John is loath to release him, but they’re in public and it’s not safe.

“When do you go home?” Craig asks.

“Probably tomorrow. I’m outta the woods now definitely, just need my leg to finish healin’ completely and I’ll be back to work. It’s still kinda swollen.”

“The swelling should go down in a couple days… and then perhaps I could stop by to see you,” Craig says, “when your strength is returned.”

The look in his eyes is mischievous, one that says he’d like to get up to something, and John is pretty sure he knows what that something is.

“You off tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“Then see me tomorrow. Pick me up here and drive me to 51s and follow me to my place,” John tells him, “I can promise ya, babe, my strength is returned.”

“Call me when they release you.”

“I will. Now you better get back to your partner or he’s gonna come lookin’ for ya.”

John feels better already, and he still feels good in the morning, so much so that Dixie actually asks him why he looks so happy. (“Not that I don’t love ya, Dix, but I’m glad to be goin’ home.”) True to his word, Craig is there to pick him up in that light green truck of his. John damn near gets hard at the sight of the truck they made so many memories in.

“How’s your leg?” he asks.

“Don’t you worry about my leg. It holds me up.”

Craig smiles at that, replies, “I’m just wondering if your leg will be able to stand some exertion, that’s all.”

“Oh, I can exert, baby,” John smirks, “You can believe that.”

At John’s building, Craig does park his truck a bit out of the way, but they walk up to John’s apartment together. Excitement makes John’s heart race. _He’s back. He’s finally back._ They go in, and he begins to ask Craig, “Can I get ya anything to-“

He’s cut off by Craig’s mouth on his, those slender hands cupping John’s face. Sparks light up John’s spine. He quickly flicks his tongue against Craig’s lips, as desperate for him as he is for air in a fire. Their kiss is hungry and a bit sloppy and almost frenzied. It’s everything John had hoped for in that long time they were apart. _He tastes like I remember._ He sucks Craig’s lower lip between his teeth, bites gently, and the resulting moan goes straight to John’s cock. If his leg hurts, he doesn’t feel it at all.

Craig draws his tongue over the roof of John’s mouth, dragging a groan from his throat, and he clutches at Craig harder, pushing him up against the door. Both men breathe heavily through their noses, gasping for air but unwilling to break the kiss until they have to. Even then, John goes for Craig’s throat, licking and nipping his way down, unbuttoning Craig’s shirt as he does so.

“I- I’ve given this some thought, John,” Craig manages to say, his voice breathy, “I would- _oh_ \- I would like for you to- to fuck me.”

John doesn’t reply save for a sound a lot like a growl, so Craig continues, “I wanted to be- to be ready. I- I’d like for you to know, I took a-a very thorough shower this morning.”

“Shit, Craig, you’re too fuckin’ much. C’mon, let’s go into the bedroom.”

Once there, they strip less than gracefully, and their lips soon meet again, this kiss slower and more passionate.

“Oh, baby… missed you,” John murmurs, “missed this…”

Craig says nothing, simply pulling John back in for a kiss and reaching down to wrap his hand around John’s aching cock. He moans into Craig’s mouth as the slender hand strokes him, arousal pulsing through his body. John returns the favor, giving Craig’s dick a few quick tugs before dropping to his knees and taking it into his mouth. Craig gives a loud gasp, his fingers digging into John’s shoulders. _And he tastes the same here, too._ Taking him all the way, he bobs his head a bit, but after about half a minute, he pulls away. He hears Craig whine and tells him, “Can’t have ya cum yet, baby. Don’t want ya to cum ‘til I’m fuckin’ ya. Doesn’t that sound better?”

“Sounds- Sounds incredible.”

They kiss again, Craig stooping over to do so. With surprising strength, Craig pulls him to his feet and pushes him back onto the bed. John grins wickedly up at him, and Craig’s smirk is far from innocent. He clearly remembers what John taught him when they first met. His lips slowly make their way down John’s body, sure to pay careful attention to each nipple before moving any further. Teeth slip into the mix every so often, Craig nipping softly at his chest and belly and hip.

_Fuck!_ John moans when Craig’s lips wrap around his cock, tongue laving over the head and shaft. Craig had picked this up even faster than kissing, and his apparent lack of a gag reflex certainly helps. He easily swallows John to his base, swallows around him, hums low in his throat. A whimpering groan leaves John’s throat, and he can’t stop his words.

“Yeah, baby, suck my cock… Christ, you look so perfect right now… mouth looks so perfect suckin’ me off… fuck… oh, fuck yeah, Craig, just like that…”

Craig locks eyes with him and bobs his head a few more times before pulling back completely. He crawls over John’s body, kisses him deeply, says huskily, “Can’t have you cumming just yet, either.”

“True… got a lot more fun to have.”

“When… When you are ready… you- you can cum inside me. Unless you have some reason you shouldn’t, John.”

He’s dumbfounded.

“Uh, no. No reason I shouldn’t.”

“Good, then that’s what I want. That would make me happy.”

John murmurs, “Then it would make me happy, too,” and pulls him down, licking into his mouth, desperate for all of him. It’s sloppy and wet and passionate and perfect. After a few seconds, he pulls away and rolls Craig over onto his belly, positioning him the way he wants: on his hands and knees, ass up. There’s a flush spreading over Craig’s shoulders and upper back.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Craig, baby… just gorgeous…”

He kisses along Craig’s lumbar spine and grazes with his teeth, feeling the muscles twitch and jump under his skin. _Perfect._ Craig lets out a strangled cry when John finally reaches his destination. He presses the flat of his tongue against Craig’s hole, licking slowly, remembering exactly how it makes Craig fall apart. He takes it slow for a little bit, then picks up his pace and pokes his tongue in. That whine tells him he’s doing his job properly. It’s keening and high and needy. He gives another slow lick.

“Goddamn, Craig, ya almost came from my tongue in your ass. What’s my dick gonna do to ya?” John smirks, going for his lube.

“Suppose we’ll find out,” Craig replies breathlessly.

John just laughs, tells him, “Yeah, I s’pose we will. Now I’m gonna get ya ready. All ya hafta do is relax. If ya tense up, that’s when it hurts, and I’m not about to hurt a sweet thing like you, okay? We’ll take it slow, baby… nice and slow…”

So he does. The first finger actually goes in fairly easy, like Craig has maybe fingered himself before, so he soon adds a second. That makes Craig tense a little. John simply shushes him, reminds him to relax, grazes his fingers up and down his thighs to soothe him. It works. John pumps in and out, admiring how Craig’s hole stretches around his fingers. Craig whines and writhes, pushing back against John’s hand.

“John-! John, please! I- I need-!”

“What do you need, baby? Tell me what ya need.”

“I-… I need you to fuck me.”

John feels his cock twitch, and that’s all he needs. Pulling his fingers out and ignoring Craig’s whine when he does so, he coaxes Craig over onto his back. His glasses are gone, taken off at some point John can’t remember through his haze of arousal. _Goddamn._ He doesn’t look more beautiful but differently beautiful, with his pupils blown and his lips wet and his body flushed and his hair mussed. _All for me…_ John is the only who gets to see him like this, gets to see him drop his manners and his strict mask… is the only one to ever see him like this. Unable to help himself, he leans over to kiss Craig, kisses him deeply and passionately and with every ounce of love he can muster. Craig clings to him, his fingers digging into the muscles of John’s back, his hips faintly rocking. It feels so right, and John wants to do this forever.

“Please, John,” Craig whispers.

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna take care of ya, baby… take real good care of ya…”

He slicks up his cock with a few quick strokes and then places the tip against Craig’s hole.

“Now, remember what I said before. Just relax,” John tells him quietly, “Relax and let me in.”

Craig tenses a bit anyway (and John did too his first time) at the initial breach of John’s cock, and he’s so tight John has rein himself in. Thankfully, Craig is a quick learner. He soon relaxes, allowing to John to proceed slowly until he’s completely buried, his legs wrapped around John’s waist. _No, this is where I could be forever._ It feels perfect, every bit of it: his cock enveloped in tight heat, slender fingers gripping his hair, their chests rising and falling in tandem. John waits a moment, both of them adjusting to the feeling.

Finally, John gives a slow roll of his hips, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Craig’s mouth drops open. Smirking, John asks, “Ya like that?”

“Ye- Yes, I like it, John… I’d like more.”

The pace he sets is slow and steady. He rolls his hips in that easy rhythm, wanting to make sure Craig feels good, that his first time is perfect. Craig certainly seems to be having a good time. He’s very vocal, like he doesn’t know how to keep himself from moaning, making noise every time John thrusts back in. Whenever John hits his prostate, he whines. He’s a flushed, whimpering mess, coming apart at the seams.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” John whispers roughly, “Look at ya fallin’ apart… and just for me. I’m the only one who gets to see ya like this, all messy and sweaty and moanin’ like this.”

“Yeah- Yes, John,” he pants, “Only- oh!- only you, babe-“

It’s the first time Craig has ever called him any form of endearment. John leans over him, slowly fucking, his face close to Craig’s. They don’t kiss. They simply look into each other’s eyes, breathing hard, their breaths mingling between them. It’s so intimate and beautiful it almost hurts.

“John… John, I- I think I-… I think I love you.”

Craig’s voice is quiet and broken, but the words ring in John’s ears. A lump rises in his throat. His hips stutter briefly. Smiling, John replies, “That’s good… ‘cause lately I been thinkin’ I love you, too.”

He’s pulled down for the softest kiss they’ve shared, one filled with longing and missed opportunities and pure joy. They only part lips when John hits Craig’s prostate and his mouth drops open with a loud gasp. Every muscle in John’s body is trembling with effort and exertion. _I’ll be sore tomorrow… and so will he._ John starts fucking a little faster, adjusting his angle to hit Craig’s sweet spot more often, which has the added bonus of making his moans louder and more frequent.

“Yeah, baby, tell me how ya like it,” John pants, “Lemme see ya cum without anyone touchin’ that pretty ‘lil cock of yours, huh? Cum for me, baby…”

A few more thrusts, and Craig does just that, cums with a set of high keening whines that could be sobs, shooting his load over both their chests. John fucks into him a few seconds longer, feeling Craig’s body tighten around him in his post-orgasmic haze. That’s all it takes for John, and he spills into Craig with gasping groans, pulling him close as his hips shudder slightly, his orgasm rolling through his system like thunder.

Sweat covers his body, rolling down his neck and chest and back, cooling now that he’s not exerting any longer. He breathes like he’s run a race and so does Craig. John doesn’t pull out just yet, unwilling to let the moment end. Instead, their lips meet for a slow and gentle kiss. The real world doesn’t have to exist in here. They have nothing to worry about save for each other’s love and comfort.

They remain like that a long while, and it’s somehow not long enough.

“Perhaps we should get ourselves cleaned up,” Craig says quietly.

“In a minute,” John murmurs, pressing soft kisses over his face, “Just gimme a minute, baby… just wanna stay like this…”

“We can, John. We can stay like this forever if you’d like.”

John thinks perhaps Craig’s words have a dual meaning and maybe his own words had, too. He simply lets Craig hold him, his slender fingers woven into John’s hair, gently rubbing at his scalp. It’s soothing. John closes his eyes, his forehead butted up against Craig’s.

“I do love you, Craig,” he breathes, “Think I always have.”

“And I love you, John… always have.”

John’s heart flutters in his chest, contented warmth filling his body. They stay a while longer before finally rising to wash up… though judging by John’s reaction to the trail of cum rolling down the inside of Craig’s thigh, they might be getting a little bit dirtier before they get clean.

**Author's Note:**

> (idk why Brice is always a bottom it just feels right somehow)
> 
> if anyone is interested i've got an idea floating around for Chet/Johnny/Brice that maybe I'm only really interested in but I'm willing to share it with the world too let me know in the comments if that would be something you'd like to read :)


End file.
